Reaching Starlight
by ifeelsoincredible
Summary: His legs pinned mine and I stared up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Those eyes gazed at me with such tenderness, adoration, and love as I have never known. A werewolf was in love with me, and i had never been more alarmed. SethxOC
1. Prologue

I, in no way own the genius of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The characters used in this story are her creations. I only use them in my own fan-filled fantasies. I did create Emily out of my own mind however.

* * *

_Prologue_

She was frighteningly beautiful. Her body was lean and curvy. Long, lush, black hair cascaded down her back. Her skin was white as snow and glistened where the sun peeked through the window. It was so white and beautiful; it made you feel impure just to look at it. My eyes worked up to her achingly perfect face. They skimmed over her long neck, up past her delicate chin, over her straight nose and into her piercing blood red eyes. I gasped. The perfect face gasped. I raised my hand to face. A slender hand grazed the cheek of the goddess. "That beautiful, terrifying woman is me" I thought with a jolt.

I turned from the mirror with a shudder and glanced around the room that held me captive. It was surprisingly beautiful. Decorated in a Victorian style, the bed was hugeand covered in what had to be painfully expensive covers. There were no pictures or posters, no sketchbooks or dirty clothes. It was far too clean and looked like it was straight out of a _Better Homes_ magazine.

Panic slowly ran through me until I could barely stand it. The last thing I could remember was pain. Excruciating pain. Pain that I had never felt before, that burned through me continuously until I thought I would go mad. I closed my eyes trying not to recall all I had felt. I tried to think back before the pain. Muddled pictures of a dark alley and forbidding shadows. It was hard to remember what exactly had happened, but fear seemed to be the strongest memory. I almost started sobbing. I tried to think past that. Loneliness. Darkness. Pain.

"Ugh!" I said softly. "What is wrong with me? Why is everything so unclear?"

My ear twitched slightly as I heard someone walking up the stairs outside of my room. I crouched down in an attack position. I didn't really think. I just felt as my instincts took over. A growl burst through my lips as the door opened and the burn in my throat ignited. I leapt at the throat of my captor.


	2. Tanya's Family

_Chapter One_

"Emily! For goodness sake, slow down!" Tanya called as we raced through the forest. I wanted more than anything to ignore her. My body was anxious to push itself to its limit. It had been months since my "change" and it was the first time I could think clearly without the burning in my throat controlling all my thoughts and decisions.

It took me a while to get used to Tanya and her family of vampires. For a long time no one could even come near me. I was incredibly violent and would attack with no warning. Kate had said that that was unusual, even for a newborn. I eventually became more trusting as I realized that if they had, in fact wanted to hurt me, they would have done so a long time ago. I was still a little edgy though. Every question they would ask would be answered with a snarl and a glare. It was embarrassing now to think of how rash and simply animal I had reacted to them. They were all rather kind to me. Their patience was extraordinary.

Tanya finally caught up to me, her golden eyes, that I so desperately wanted watching me happily. Her beautiful, curly hair bounced as she halted next to me. "You're still a newborn, Em. I can't keep up with you!" she sighed, taking in a big breath even though we both knew she didn't need to.

I grinned at her. It was kind of fun, being the fastest vampire in the family. Of course it did frighten me as well. What would happen if I was running after a human? I grimaced inwardly and realized that Tanya was in an attack position. Instantly I caught the scent. Bear. A grizzly and male. Oh, how I wanted him. The burn of desire inflamed in my throat and I ran forward. I could vaguely hear Tanya running behind me.

I came into a small clearing and saw him. What a monster he was. I practically flew at him, tearing his throat before he even saw me. "Wow kid," Tanya said almost reverently. "A human would have seen nothing but a blur."

"Thanks," I said, a little embarrassed. I always got a little self-conscious when I hunted.

She smiled sweetly at me. I could tell she thought of me as her sister, just like Kate did. And I felt the same for them. They had told me a little of a sister that had died. Apparently she made a huge mistake and when she tried to make up for it, was killed. They also had a mother at one point. But they wouldn't even tell me about her at all. I didn't want to know, frankly. I could tell that their deaths left huge holes in my sisters.

"Let's get back home. I want to see if Kate and Garret t are back." Tanya said after we finished our meal.

I rolled my eyes. Garrett was cool, I admitted. But when he and Kate were together, it was almost sickening. They were so sweet on each other that anyone within a 10 mile radius would go into a sugar-induced coma. Probably never to wake again.

"Alright," I said. "Age before beauty!"

She huffed at me but didn't hesitate as she sprinted forward. I smiled as I turned to chase after her. I took my run a little slower than usual, just to get her hopes up. I could clearly see her strawberry blonde hair that I coveted with all my heart, swish in and out between the trees. We rounded the corner and the trees grew less dense. I could see the amazing white mansion ahead. "Home," I thought with a smile.

From what little I could recall in my human life, home was a foreign word. I had never felt like I had belonged to anyone or anywhere. And now, nothing felt as safe and comforting to me as that large house and the people that lived there.

"Well," I thought to myself, "she probably thinks she's won now."

I spotted her up ahead and pressed my speed faster. I flew past her, smirking at her frown. Faster and faster I ran, not hesitating now. The thrill was intensifying with every step. I didn't want to stop. It felt so good. So right. The exhilaration I felt was more than any mere emotion I had felt as a human. I was almost dizzy with ecstasy. I didn't think anything could compare to the pure bliss I felt at that moment.


	3. The Race

_Chapter Two_

I burst through the thick, wooden doors to find Kate and Garrett in an embrace. It seemed as if they were not expecting company anytime soon. The way they were wrapped around each other would make even the most obscene person blush. "Dear, sweet goodness!" I said with disgust.

Kate smiled sheepishly and turned her beautiful face from Garrett's undeterred mouth. "Oh, Emily. You always seem to have such impeccable timing," he muttered into Kate's long, blond hair.

Tanya reached the steps outside, and a moment later rushed inside. "Oh good, you're back," she said.

Kate reached over to embrace her. "Emily is quite the runner," Tanya said. "I can't even believe how fast she was going!"

"Really?" Garrett asked. "Maybe we should have a race."

"Yeah, if you want to be totally annihilated by a girl."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Please don't get him started, Em." Kate sighed. She said it as if it was already too late, which it was.

"How shall we do this?" Garrett said thoughtfully. "I suppose we can race around the pond, the big willow tree and the house, ending right here," he indicated to the spot with his hand.

"It'll be too easy," I said teasingly.

We took our mark, Tanya stood facing us. "Runners take your mark!" She said in an official voice.

I crouched by body down slightly in order to get a better start. "Ready to get trounced?" I muttered to Garrett.

"Get set!"

I looked over at him. His eyes were looking ahead, focused on the trail were to race along.

"GO!"

Rushes of wind instantly blew against me as I bolted forward. I charged past the long haired vampire and looked back to see his face. For a split second he looked disbelieving. Then he pulled himself together and gained speed. But I was already gone. I came to the large pond. It looked so beautiful in the spring. The tall grass and the water lilies floating on the water made the atmosphere feel so relaxing. But it didn't slow me down in the slightest.

I burst into a thick grove of trees. I was almost to my favorite hiding spot. I could hear Garrett behind me a ways off. I had to give it to him; he was making a valiant effort. I suddenly came through a clearing. It was almost as if the other trees couldn't stand being compared to the giant willow tree I was now facing. It stood there, regal and magnificent. I loved that old tree. The branches hung down to the grassy ground, providing a perfect hidden spot to read and paint to one's content. Many times after I threw one of my newborn tantrums, I would find myself heading towards that tree and the curtains of leafy branches to shield me from the outside.

I slapped myself back to reality and realized that I had slowed down. I upped my speed and ran past my beloved willow. I was determined to absolutely crush Garrett in this race.

It was as I passed the tree that I caught the scent. It smelled like dog. It was so strong and it hit me so sudden that I lost all control. An intense fury washed over me and my body began to shake. Before I realized, I had sped in the direction of my enemy. I had to kill. I could barely register that my new family were yelling at me. I didn't even wonder why they weren't trying to kill the beast that I was gaining quickly upon. I was too consumed with hatred. I came out of the trees and realized, only slightly that I was back at the pond. I saw a tall figure. I lunged at him, but he was ready for me. We collided hard and tumbled to the ground. I thrashed my head around, trying to get a clear shot of his neck. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and pressed them firm to the ground. His legs pinned mine and I stared up into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Those eyes gazed at me with such tenderness, adoration, and love as I have never known.

A werewolf was in love with me, and I had never been more alarmed.


	4. Reason of His Existence

_Chapter Three_

"Imprinting is much stronger than you realize." Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes. "_He _can imprint on me all he wants, I refuse to have anything to do with him." I grumbled back.

Tanya looked at me, clearly annoyed by my unwillingness to aid the situation. "Alright, granted you are a vampire and he is a werewolf. I doubt anything like this has ever happened before, but it's not like Seth has any control over this."

"Psh."

"Oh come on now, Em. I think you two should talk."

Immediately, panic seized me. "No! Please no. I can't take his staring!" I looked at her imploringly. She stood, unmercifully, to walk out of the room.

"Whether you like it or not, Seth has imprinted on you and you need to take responsibility of the situation." She reached for the doorknob, and then turned suddenly to me. "Look Emily, Seth is a good kid. Just give him a chance. Don't break his heart." She slid out.

"Oh great," I thought. "Here comes the guilt."

I walked to the window and stared out the panes. I didn't want to have to deal with this. I was still, technically a newborn. What makes them think I could control myself with him? He was my enemy.

A scent drifted around my nose. Blech! He really did reek. I swiftly turned around. He stood, leaning against the door frame. At least he kept his distance. Even if he was an annoying mutt, I had to admit he was great to look at. He wore no shirt and muscle extended over his perfect, bronzed stomach. It made it so much more difficult to concentrate, much to my displeasure. His black hair hung slightly ragged in his face. His gorgeous face.

"Ugh! Stop it Emily!" I thought angrily.

I glanced at his face and instantly wished I hadn't. His big eyes were staring at me, piercing. I quickly looked down. He chuckled softly. "I really don't mean to make you nervous."

All guilt I had was gone.

"You're an idiot," was my awesome comeback.

That made him laugh even harder. That made me even angrier.

"I don't know why I even bothered…" I tried to walk past him, but he put his arm out to block me. I turned my face to his. Dear sweet goodness, those eyes.

"I think we should talk. I'll try not to tease you, but you look so cute when you're mad."

I glared at him.

"Let's see how cute I can be when I break your neck!" I spat.

He smiled. Wow, he had great teeth. White, straight and perfect. Cursing myself for being so weak, I shot my glance downward. This was idiotic on my part. I ended up gawking at his perfect physique. Why did he have to have the body of a god? It made everything so much more complicated.

"How about we go for a walk? Then you can tell me about yourself." Again with those freaking eyes.

"Fine," I muttered. "At least outside you won't smell as bad."

He laughed his infuriating laugh.

It was dark outside. We were walking by the pond, toads croaking softly. There were a million stars out, and they were shining brightly. If it was another couple, I'm sure it would've been very romantic. He spoke first.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I even came here."

"Not really."

He ignored my indifference and continued. "The Cullen family asked me to. They heard about you and were curious. I suppose they want to know if you have a power."

"A power?"

He smiled; glad to have caught my attention finally. I grounded my teeth for my mistake.

"Some vampires get special powers. Usually when they were human, they have a dulled version of it. For example, Edward Cullen can read minds. Before he changed into a vampire, he was very good at reading people."

I thought about it for a while, trying to wrap my head around this new fact. I was sure I didn't have a power. Though I wished I did.

I glimpsed at the man sauntering next to me. The moon shone off his bare chest. He was grinning, and I was sure I didn't want to know what he was thinking about. He gazed over at me with the same expression of pure love as he had when he had pinned me. I stopped walking. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. My chest started throbbing painfully with every breath.

"Seth…"

"Yes, Emily?" He immediately stepped closer to me. His body leaned against mine. I felt him grab both of my hands. His skin was so hot on mine. Almost painful. His eyes peered into my soul. "Oh my gosh," I thought with alarm. "He thinks I'm going to tell him I love him."

"S- Seth. I can't do this." I stuttered. "I won't ever love you and I don't want you to waste your life on me." I looked down, waiting for his cry of anger. Or maybe pitiful begging.

His loud laughter caught me totally off guard. My head snapped up and I saw tears streaming down his face. They were not tears of anguish, like I expected, but tears of laughter. Tears of laughter for bloody sake! I was starting to get a little angry.

"Oh-oh Em, can't you see?" he grabbed his magnificent stomach and bent over in renewed hilarity. My patience began to wear thin.

"What's your deal, Mutt?" I said through my teeth.

"Can't you see that you are my life now? I wouldn't waste a minute on you because you are the reason of my existence."

"That is the most moronic thing I have ever heard."

His laughter stopped and he stepped, once again, uncomfortably close to me. His burning hand touched my face.

"Moronic, maybe. But it's the most truthful fact I have ever uttered."

His face started to inch slowly towards me. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then, suddenly his hand dropped. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them in the first place. He was walking away from me, stripping off his ripped shorts, and to my disdain, ran and jumped completely naked into the pond's dark waters. I turned abruptly and walked towards the house, fuming. And I wasn't even sure why I was so angry.


	5. Leaving

_Chapter Four_

"What a moron!"I huffed as I burst into my bedroom.

I crossed the room to my stereo and turned it on. I grabbed for my angriest music and turned the volume up full blast. It's not like I actually wanted him to kiss me. I just didn't want to embarrass him by stepping away. I reached for my paints and brushes, and then sat on my stool in front of my easel. Not caring about making a mess, I splattered purples and blues. I added red, not sure where I was going with this creation, but not really caring. It felt so good to brush my fury out with each stroke, and my anger began to subside.

"Jeez, you have paint all over you." I jumped out of my seat in surprise.

Seth stood there dripping wet, his shorts clinging to his legs. Though he looked nothing like Colin Firth's Mr. Darcy, he had quite the same effect. Any normal girl would drool then simultaneously throw herself at him. Droplets eased down his pectorals and I instantly wished my fingertips replaced them. His hair was even shaggier when wet and looked amazing as his pushed strands from his face.

I grabbed at my stereo, turning down the volume. Not trusting myself to look at him again, I remained with my face to the wall. The anger I felt earlier rushed back and I folded my arms across my chest. I was tired of the obvious physical attraction I felt for him because it made it harder to be angry. Just because he had an amazing body didn't mean I was ready to forgive him.

"I have to leave you in the morning." I heard him say.

Forgetting my intention of remaining angry, I spun around.

"What? Why?" I asked, not liking that I sounded so desperate.

He shuffled and glanced down at his feet. "I… just have some things to clear up."

"Like what?" When did I become so nosy?

"Well, I need to get in touch with my pack. And I also need to explain things to someone." He looked up at me finally. "But I will be back as fast as I can."

I rolled my eyes. "Why bother? You annoy me to death."

He walked up to me laughing. "We both know that's not true."

He reached his hand up to pick paint from my hair, and then he tucked it behind my ear. I realized that I had stopped breathing. I could feel the heat coming from his body and I snuck a look at his blessed body. I cursed myself for being so shallow.

"I want you to come with me," he said suddenly.

"Uh, no."

"Why?" he asked pleadingly. "I feel uneasy about leaving you."

I scoffed. "I did just fine without you before. Besides, I don't want to risk hurting any humans. I'm still a newborn. I still have these blasted red eyes."

He laughed. "You don't look in the mirror much, do you?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the framed mirror that I avoided dutifully. Puzzled I turned towards my reflection. Gold eyes peered back at me. I was amazed. My goal, my symbol of self-control, and I had no idea that I had them. They made me seem more human-like and they looked exotic in my large almond-shaped eyes with my raven hair framing my face. They instantly became my favorite feature and I prized them above all else. I turned to Seth and a small smile graced his lips.

"What is it?" I asked, a little insecure at my obvious glee.

"I love you."

His blunt answer took me aback and I looked down, embarrassed. "I really don't mean to hurt you Seth, but I do not feel the same way," I told him.

"We'll see about that." He winked then disappeared from my room. His over-confidence irritated me and I turned back to my painting, determined not to think about Seth Clearwater. I failed, of course. So much for my extensive self-control. I kept forgetting that I didn't like him. I didn't want anything to do with him. He was my mortal enemy. I would kill him eventually. He disgusted me. What I felt for him was only physical. I was lying to myself.

It was about noon the next day, when I finally finished my portrait. I had missed seeing Seth leave on purpose, though I did watch him from my window but I would never tell anybody that. There was no way that I was going to miss him. I was just checking to see that he actually did leave.

I lifted my painting off of my easel and inspected my work. It was definitely abstract, which I usually didn't do. Dead center, it looked like a lone white body lay surrounded by trees. Taking a step back, a shaggy wolf face grinned, outlining the whole picture. "No, it looks more like I bear," I told myself.

Still, I decided never to show Seth. I hid it underneath my unused bed.

I figured I should make an appearance to my family, so I walked to the staircase. I slid down the windy railing, landing with ease on my feet.

"Nice one, sis." Kate said.

I bowed grandly. She laughed then said, "Oh hey, Garrett and I are on our way to London. There is an outbreak of newborns and we want to check it out."

"Wow, I hope it's not too serious. Is Tanya going?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't want to leave you here alone."

I knew, of course, that I couldn't go with them. I hadn't even been around one human, and thrusting myself into large city crowds would be foolish.

"Well that's silly. I'm a grown woman; she doesn't need to babysit me." I answered back.

I went to look for my other sister. Entering the backyard, I found her in the rose garden. She had several clipped roses clutched in her hands. Needless to say, the pricks couldn't pierce her skin if they tried. I approached her.

"What is this about you not going to London?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "I don't want to just leave you here by yourself. What if something happens to you?"

"Well, I _am _a vampire. I doubt that common thieves or murderers will do much damage." I grinned.

"I suppose you are right." She paused. "But what if other vampires come around?"

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that will happen. Even if it does, they wouldn't hurt me. They would be too curious about my eyes." I smiled to myself. "So just go. I don't want you here anyway."

She giggled and told me I was right.

They left less than an hour later, leaving the giant house all to myself.


	6. Seth

_Chapter five_

_Seth_

I ran into the trees, transforming into my giant wolf form. I had seen Emily watch me from her window and I smiled to myself. That girl was crazy about me. Her futile stubbornness, which would drive any other man insane, only made me love her more. It was much more fun this way.

Leah interrupted my thoughts.

"A VAMPIRE? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter," I laughed.

Jacob Black entered into my consciousness. I quickly ran through my thoughts of imprinting on Emily so that he would know.

"Seth, only you would imprint on a vampire," he thought jokingly.

"Hey! What about you? Half-vampire." I rebutted.

"Fair enough," he answered.

I could feel Leah's emotions boiling and I waited for her next questions.

"What about Annie? What are you going to tell her?"

Annie was my girlfriend. Leah was angrier about this than the fact that I fell in love with a vampire.

"The truth, I suppose," I said lamely.

Leah was thinking about Sam, whom she almost married until he imprinted on our cousin, and I understood her anger. I felt her thoughts slip from mine and knew she had changed back into her human form to get privacy. She was incredibly sensitive about Sam and I was angry with myself for making her upset.

"Don't worry about her. She was just caught by surprise," Jake assured me.

His words did little to sooth my mind. Sure, Leah was a bossy snob and she was always in other people's business, but she was my sister and I loved her.

"I have to go now Seth. Hurry home," Jake thought before disappearing from my mind.

I was left alone with my thoughts. I didn't want to think about Leah anymore, so I thought about Annie. She was very sweet, probably the most sincere girl I have ever met. And she was beautiful. Brunette with vibrant green eyes. I really did like her but I never felt love. My fondness for her seemed so juvenile compared to the love I felt for Emily.

I came to realize that I no longer made decisions for myself without first thinking of how it would affect her. She was my whole reason for living. I became very nervous about telling her about Annie because I knew that would make her feel awful. It would also be cause for more of her resistance. I started running faster; I wanted to get to La Push as fast as I could so I would be able to get back to Emily.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to hurt you." I told Annie with sincerity.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she wouldn't look at me. Her hair hung in her face. She pushed tendrils of chestnut brown away, taking a deep breath. She looked up at me.

"I guess I knew something like this would happen sooner or later." She smiled half-heartedly. "I know it's not your fault."

I felt like a cruel jerk. She didn't deserve this.

"I just want you to know," I told her. "I never did anything that would have betrayed you."

I had come close, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She smiled, bigger now. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me close. I put my arms around her waist. She kissed my cheek then stepped back.

"I know."

Then she turned around and left. I hoped she would meet a guy that would at least halfway deserve her.

I decided to head over to the Cullen's. They were very curious about Emily and I was sure they would be very surprised to hear about us. I hopped onto my black and silver motorcycle that Edward and Bella gave me for Christmas. They were awesome at giving presents.

I sped along the gravel road that led to their large house. Edward was waiting at the door, of course.

"So, you imprinted on her?" he asked.

My huge smile was my answer. Obviously Jake told them.

"I have to say, I never even expected..."

"You're telling me."

He let me go through the door first and I walked into the living room. Jacob had his arms wrapped around Renesmee. I used to get jealous of them. I had always wanted to feel what they felt. Now there was no need. I had found the other part of my soul. All I needed to do was get her to like me.

"So Emily is pretty opposed to you?" Edward asked, reading my mind.

"I've always enjoyed a challenge," I grinned.

Jake walked over to me, grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Good to see you again, kid." He pulled me away and ruffled my hair.

Renesmee came over then and put her hands to my face. Instantly I saw a vision of Leah, running in the woods. Her hands lifted off of my face and I saw concern in her eyes.

"I think she'll be alright." I told her, though I was unsure.

Renesmee nodded. She was a quiet girl. She preferred to show people then actually tell them. She was also really good friends with Leah. I wasn't sure how that happened though. It might've been because Renesmee wasn't fully vampire. Or it might have been because she was a really good listener and didn't talk much, and Leah will talk just to hear her own voice.

I heard Edward laugh and I smiled. I was pretty used to his mind reading.

Just then, Alice walked in, followed closely by Jasper. To my surprise, she walked directly to me. She was very short, and I could see right over her spiky, black hair. Her golden eyes peered into mine.

"I just had a vision concerning your Emily."

My heart dropped and I became cold with sweat. I grabbed at her.

"What, what's wrong? Is she ok?" I could feel Jasper cold hands wrap around my wrists, pulling them swiftly off of his mate's arms.

I didn't care. My world came to a complete stop, and each second was more painful than the next.

"It's nothing about her safety." Alice's voice cut into my thoughts. "At least not right away."

"What is that supposed to mean? Explain." I was impatient for an explanation.

"I saw a certain male vampire. If she were to choose to love this man over you, it would lead her down countless dangerous roads. I can't even tell you all of them because there are so many. It's actually giving me a headache." She reached up and rubbed her temple.

My fists tightened. I saw only red. Another man, endangering my love? Like hell.

"When? When will she meet him?" I asked, keeping my voice dangerously low.

Alice looked at me curiously.

"I'm not sure Seth, she might have already."

I was out the door before she could finish her sentence.


	7. Unexpected Occurences

_Chapter Six_

_Emily_

My arms were full of pencils, charcoal and my sketchbook. Being inside all day made me edgy and I decided go outside to draw. It was a week after Seth left. Not that I was counting. It was a beautiful day. The sun was brightly shining and my skin twinkled and glimmered on my bare arms. I slid to the ground, crossing my legs. I drew for a couple of hours, and realized my fingers were dirty from smudging with the charcoal. I set my drawing down and wiped my hands on my already grungy pants. The grass was tall where I was sitting and I laid on my back staring at the cloudless sky. The sun's warm rays surrounded me like a blanket and I felt so relaxed. I don't think I ever felt that peaceful as a human.

As I began to stand up to go inside I smelled an unfamiliar scent. Two vampires, both male and very close. I froze. Soon, they would come in sight and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. What if they were dangerous? So many scenarios raced through my brain. I figured the best thing to do was to face them head on and appear fearless. I straightened up and walked confidently towards the trees. The first male to come out of the shaded forest was short and young looking. He was maybe sixteen and had blonde shoulder length hair. The next male to come into sight was older and nearly took my breath away. His short blonde hair and radiant white skin made him seem like an angel. Only his bright red eyes suggested he was otherwise. He had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He wore all black which enhanced his muscular frame and he was much taller than the other male. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. It was difficult to tear my eyes from him. We all three stood, staring and studying. I prayed that they wouldn't be looking for trouble. The younger one spoke first.

"Hello, we are sorry if we alarmed you. This was not our intention. My brother and I have been traveling for many weeks and when we found the scents of other vampires…well," he paused, looking slightly shy, "_female_ vampires, we thought we should introduce ourselves."

I smiled and looked at the tall vampire and realized that he was watching me with an odd smile on his face. I suddenly became conscious of my appearance. My ripped, charcoal and paint splattered jeans with a plain black t-shirt. I wasn't even wearing any shoes. The mysterious angel then spoke, his voice making me weak.

"My name is Samuel. This is my younger brother, Nicholas."

"I'm Emily." I managed to spit out. "This is my home, but my family isn't here. You are welcome to stay though."

I immediately regretted those words but I did not show it on my face. I wanted to play it cool. I didn't want them to see how distressed I was. I kept thinking over and over, "Please don't hurt me. Please be peaceful."

They carefully stepped closer. I looked timidly at Samuel. He turned his head and his crimson eyes peered into mine. I inhaled sharply. I knew that he and his brother weren't vegetarians like my family and I, but it was still quite a shock to see such bloodthirsty eyes on such a beautiful face.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you a Cullen?"

Samuel's question caught me off guard.

"No actually. They are more like our cousins. Why do you ask?"

His perfect mouth curled into a smile. "Your eyes."

Duh.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "How do you know about the Cullen's?"

Nicholas looked at me as if my brains were coming out of my ears.

"Are you serious?" he said. "They are famous for their peculiar diet."

"Oh, of course."

Could I be anymore dim-witted? I opened my mouth to invite them inside, but before I could get any words out, the wind blew. I caught a hint of wolf. The scent reached me first and I watched the two vampire's faces as they registered what they smelled. Terrifying snarls erupted from their lips and they crouched into positions, ready to kill. In horror, I watched as they bolted forward. Without thinking I scrambled after them. They were very fast, but I was faster. I soon past them and ran to intercede. Trees were a blur to me but I did not focus on them. I leaped over a rotting log and saw Seth in his human form jogging slowly. He caught sight of me and I saw his smiling face turn quickly into a frown as he sensed my distress. His jog immediately became a full sprint. I flew into his outstretched arms.

"No…you must…have to…leave," I sobbed out. "Two…vampires…men."

He looked at me, unsurprised, his eyes full of anger.

"When did they get here?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Samuel and Nicholas came into sight, surrounding us on both sides. Their eyes were full of hatred.

"NO!" I screamed. "You don't understand!"

They ignored me and began circling, looking for the best spot to attack. Seth's arm grasped me and blocked me from them with his body. Nicholas sensed a weak spot and charged. His attack was sloppy and Seth easily avoided it. Samuel used this distraction as a chance to leap at him. Before they crashed into each other, I pushed myself in between them. With all the strength I had, shoved them away, my hands pressed against both of their chests.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't fight!" I did not drop my hands.

Samuel's body slumped slightly and he stepped away from Seth and me.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what that is?" Even though he listened to my plea, his fury was still apparent.

"Of course I do but you must not hurt him."

Seth huffed as if he would like to see him try. I ignored him.

"Why are you trying to protect this mongrel?" Samuel growled.

His question confused me. I wasn't sure why. Ever since I met Seth, he had been nothing but a nuisance to me. I found his pushiness and self-confidence extremely irritating. And though I was physically attracted to him, I felt no love for him. Or so I thought.

"It's…complicated," I started.

Seth interrupted. "You don't need to explain anything to him."

His large arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to his overheating body. His self-assurance made me mad and I pushed away from him.

"How dare you just assume…" I fumed.

"Wait a minute; does this pup actually think he has a chance with you?" Nicholas's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

Samuel's face gleamed.

"What makes you think," he said mockingly to Seth, "that she would ever want to be with a dirty mutt like you, when she could have the chance to be with someone who could really please her?"

Seth's steady gaze never faltered.

"You mean a killer like you?" he said.

I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Stop it right now." I said.

Seth glared at Samuel.

"I think it's time you and your companion left."

"Oh, but we were invited to stay." He grinned.

"You can stay only if no one fights." I said looking at each of them, including Seth.

"Of course," Samuel said. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I wondered if I was making a huge mistake. Which I probably was.


	8. If I Could Blush

**Well it took me just about forever to write this chapter. This is mostly because when i started writing this installment, i had every intention of making this a filler** **one. i felt like maybe things were happening too fast. But alas, i came to the conclusion that i don't have the ability to write filler chapters, and this ending just popped out at me. so, enjoy my fast-paced story. ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven_

So many thoughts ran through my head as we entered the house. Thoughts along the lines of, this is not going to end well, they are going to tear each other apart, I seem to have a knack of getting into impossible situations. I took an uneasy breath.

"I'll show you where your rooms are," I said, nodding at Samuel and Nicholas.

They followed me silently up the stairs, leaving Seth waiting. I wished that I had Edward Cullen's power of mind reading. I led them to the end of the hall and showed Nicholas into his room first.

"Over here are towels, in case you want to take a shower." He merely grumbled at me.

What, not even a thank you? Well who could blame him, really? I only let him and his brother stay here with the goodness of my heart and against my better judgment. Yeah, I'm such a jerk.

"Alright then," I said saucily. "I'll leave you to it."

I turned around and walked quickly into the room across the hall.

"You can stay in here, Samuel." I said shortly. I pointed to the bathroom. "Shower is in there."

I hurried to pass by him when he grabbed my arm. He spun me gently around and I looked straight into his bright red eyes.

"What a temper you have," he smiled, clearly amused.

I shrugged my arm out of his grasp and folded my arms across my chest. I stared indignantly back at him.

"Well, a little gratitude would've been nice, considering I'm risking a lot by letting you two stay."

"You're absolutely right." He brushed my hair off of my face. "He's just confused as to why you would allow that mongrel to live, let alone stay with you. I must admit, I wonder this as well."

Once again, I had no idea how to answer. Why did I allow Seth to stay? My mouth opened and closed in a very unflattering way. I believe I resembled a fish. Samuel chuckled.

"OK, you don't have to explain it to me… yet." He winked.

Embarrassed, I turned to the closet and grabbed a fluffy pink towel and threw it onto the bed.

"Here's a towel, if you need anything let me know."

"You're welcome to join me in the shower," he smiled mischievously and pulled his shirt over his head.

Dear sweet goodness.

"Um, well I…have to…go." With that I turned to leave the room and banged my shoulder into the door frame, leaving a large dent.

He laughed quietly and I rushed away. I padded silently down the stairs and rubbed my face with my cool hands. I was always finding new ways to embarrass myself.

I had barely gotten to the last step when Seth practically popped out of thin air.

"Are you ok? What was that loud noise? Did _he_ hurt you?" He bombarded me with questions.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, I would rather not talk about it and no, he did not."

His eyes squinted slightly as if he didn't quite believe me. I sighed and pushed him, not so gently out of my way. I was getting really tired of his manly, macho, overprotective attitude.

"Emily." I heard him say.

"What Seth? What do you want?" I replied gruffly.

I turned to face him. His face was slightly crestfallen.

"I brought these in for you."

In his arms were my charcoals and my picture. Oh jeez. His sad brown eyes burned into my soul. I just couldn't get anything right.

"I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person." I lifted my possessions out of his arms.

He smiled, "You couldn't be horrible if you tried."

"If only that were true. I have been nothing but despicable to you since we've met."

"True, but then you always have ways of making it up to me."

OK, I was slightly confused. Seeing my puzzled face, Seth elaborated.

"When I saw you running at me in the woods just now, I thought something had seriously scared you. I thought, you were hurt. But you were trying to save me."

He moved closer to me and I became very aware of his body.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this how you plan on winning me over? Acting sexy and using your body?"

He grinned very large at me just then and gave me a sultry look. Obviously he liked what I said, and I was puzzled at his sudden change in behavior.

"So…" he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "you think I'm sexy?"

Crap.

"Psh. No." I said quickly.

"You are such a liar," he laughed.

"You are such a…jerk!" I yelped. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He continued laughing as I stomped upstairs, very much like a five-year old.

I entered my room in a huff. I threw my picture and charcoals on my bed and decided to take a shower to clear my thinking. Mumbling to myself, I unbuttoned my jeans and turned to enter the bathroom. Samuel was standing in my room! I gasped, throwing my arms wildly about my head. As I was no longer holding onto my unbuttoned pants, they fell swiftly to my ankles, exposing my snoopy-decorated panties.

"AARGH!" I shouted.

I snatched my pants and shoved them up as fast as I could. I pulled them a little too hard and I could make out the slightest noise of tearing. Samuel did what any normal person would've done. He laughed. To put it lightly, he laughed so hard, he started choking. I, meanwhile was about to die of utter humiliation.

Seth entered the room in a flash. I saw his eyes glance from my wide-eyed face, to my torn jeans of which I had in a death grip, to Samuel's amused face. Seth's beautiful eyes burned with fury. He grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"I suggest you get out of here Emily, unless you want to see me kill that bloodsucker." He said menacingly.

That was the first time I had ever been afraid of Seth Clearwater.


End file.
